1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an input/output (I/O) plug connector having improved contacts providing a reliable solder engagement with a conductive trace of a circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Input-output (I/O) connectors have been used at connection interfaces between two electrical devices. A typical I/O connector is in the form of an I/O plug adapted for mating with a receptacle connector. Such a plug is, for example, disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,083,051. The I/O plug generally has a low-profile mating portion and a plurality of conductive contacts mounted to the mating portion. Each contact has a relative long body portion attached on a surface of the mating portion and a soldering portion extending from the body portion to solder with a circuit board.
However, it is difficult to ensure that all body portions are disposed in a common surface when the surface of the mating portion is not substantially flat. Without coplanar body portions, the soldering potion is uneven which results that an unreliable soldering between the plug and the circuit board.
Hence, an electrical connector with improved contacts is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art devices as disclosed above.
A main object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having a plurality of contacts with improved structures to ensure a reliable soldering with a circuit board.
An electrical connector according to the present invention includes an insulative housing having a front wall and a bottom wall perpendicular to the front wall, and a plurality of conductive contacts received in the housing. Each contact has a contacting portion, an engaging portion extending from the contacting portion, a soldering portion and a connecting portion connecting the soldering portion with the engaging portion. The engaging portions engage with the front wall and the connecting portions are disposed above the bottom wall without contacting. The connecting portions are hung in the air so that the soldering extending from free ends of corresponding connecting portions are elastic properly in a common surface.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.